The Fall
by The Spangled Pandemonium
Summary: Quistis does not want to be an instructor anymore and becomes a full-time SeeD. It just happens that her first mission is with you-know-who. Seiftis!


Author's Note: Hi, this is my first attempt REAL ROMANCE fic! Since I'm twelve years old, I'm quite sure you will excuse me for not knowing much bout that stuff. If you read this, please review and write some constructive criticism. No flames please! This (hehe) is going to be a Seiftis story. It may not sound like one right now, but it WILL be. K?  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
~On the Path of What She Wants ~  
  
~By: WitchHazel~  
  
She makes friends easily. She's beautiful. She's interesting. She knows how to deal with a crowded classroom.  
  
People are drawn to Quistis Trepe.  
  
But she's not always drawn to them.  
  
She deals with the Trepies, of course. They're her loyal fans. Her uninvited groupies. She had learned to get used to it and not yell at them to stop following her, adapting a cool exterior whenever they came up to her. Regaining her teaching license had only made the masses grow larger. People put post-its on her door, saying little anonymous "I love you" notes. Not only was she drowning in a pile of work and thundering aficionados, she was depressed.  
  
Sitting on the bench near the Balamb docks was the most peaceful and relaxing thing she had done in a while. She breathed deeply, sucking in the salty air. She looked around, praying for her to be kept in blissful solitude for at least a little while. The warm wind wrapped around her, comforting her. It gave her the courage to think about her feelings during the past year.  
  
After the whole sorceress roller coaster, she had basically gone back to the Garden and started teaching again. Since she was a returning hero, she didn't have much trouble weaseling back into the instructor position. To people's eyes, she was a phoenix rising into a more talented and fascinating creature. To hers.  
  
In the beginning, she told herself she was perfectly happy. She wrestled back that little slice of doubt in the back of her mind and floated around, being as cheerful as possible. Even Selphie commented that Quistis was "stealing her role." After about seven months of performing to the public, her mind finally squeezed out the demon question she had been trying to bury in grading papers.  
  
Do I really want this?  
  
Quistis glanced at a group of chatting cadets walking to one of the boats. She desperately wanted them to ignore her. They didn't see their instructor. Relieved, she let out a sigh, but it still wasn't a happy one.  
  
The ironic thing was, she delayed the question till two weeks before an important time: Squall and Rinoa's wedding. As she dropped the joyful act, pondering what she really needed in the world, gossip rose. She shuddered as she remembered what had happened.  
  
*)~)*(~(*  
  
Flashback Rinoa slowly walked up to her classroom, light footsteps echoing down the bright hallway. Fully opening the half-shut door, she poked her head in.  
  
"Quisty?" Rinoa's soft, sweet voice called out to her.  
  
Quistis was sitting in the empty classroom, trying to concentrate on the half-corrected quizzes of her students. Unwelcome thoughts kept on creeping back into her mind, torturing her. She put her head down on the desk.  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to clear her thoughts.  
  
Rinoa stepped carefully into the room, looking around to see Quistis appearing to be utterly miserable. She shook her head sadly and walked up to the full, but not messy desk. Quistis raised her head.  
  
"Quisty?" She repeated. "We've all noticed how your mood has changed in the last few weeks. I know that you liked Squall before." Rinoa had said this in a voice so unsure and nice, Quistis wanted to shake her, but she chose not to reply. Is this what they think she was dejected about?  
  
"But I'm okay with that now. You admitted yourself that you were just being protective and sisterly to him." She told Quistis. " I. We just want you to give your blessing to us. Squall and I wouldn't feel right without your approval." Rinoa gave her a pained, pleading look.  
  
Quistis contained a bitter laugh. The wedding? She hadn't even thought about that! She cleared her throat, trying how to phrase this correctly. "Of course I support you two." She sent a weak smile to Rinoa. "You and Squall are perfect for each other. He loves you. You love him. You make him complete." She hoped the clichés would seem genuine.  
  
Apparently, they convinced her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Quisty!" She jumped and hugged Quistis tightly, then rushed out of the room, seemingly finished with her agenda.  
  
If anyone had come into the classroom on time, they would have seen a very unhappy Quistis, trying to cry. But not.  
  
*)~)*(~(*  
  
Quistis opened eyes that reflected the clear-blue sky. The memory had chilled her. She didn't really know why the question had made her so dismal.  
  
The warm breeze whipped through her golden hair, urging her to go on. She shook her head regretfully.  
  
She had tried, a month ago, to get some outside help. Everyone knew when you needed to be cheered up you called Selphie. So that's exactly what she did. Selphie didn't help much.  
  
*)~)*(~(*  
  
Flashback Quistis was sitting in her dorm waiting for Selphie to come. The lights were off and the room was splattered with shadows, like her mood.  
  
In a crazy moment of unfiltered melancholy she decided she needed someone to counteract her sad disposition. Was it really her job that was bothering her? Or was it something else?  
  
Selphie bounded into the room, being her usual fizzy self. She plopped on the floor next to Quistis.  
  
"Hey Quisty!" she said optimistically, but her face fell as she saw the empty look on Quistis's face "What's wrong? You can tell me!"  
  
Quistis looked at the brunette next to her, asking herself if Selphie would understand her problem. She sat quietly for a while, but the concerned look on Selphie's face did not cease.  
  
"I don't think I like being an instructor anymore." She said, looking into the eyes of the startled girl next to her. "It was fine before, when Seifer and Squall were in my classes because they made it quite interesting, but when they graduated. Everything seems so tedious now." Quistis quickly glanced at Selphie. Her heart sank when she saw that Selphie didn't understand.  
  
"But you love your job!" She exclaimed, trying in vain to convince Quistis. "You're like the super-dooper teacher! You've been an instructor since you graduated into SeeD. You were only out of the Instructor position when we were sent to kill the sorceress!"  
  
"I know, but maybe I liked it better than teaching." Quistis mumbled.  
  
"But."  
  
"I think it's just a phase." Quistis concluded, trying to end the conversation and adapting a perky act. "Need help in the Garden Festival?" She turned to Selphie, seeing her brighten up immediately.  
  
"Thank you sooooo much, Quisty!" Selphie said, immune to the weariness tingeing Quistis's smile. "Lets go!"  
  
*)~)*(~(*   
  
Quistis stopped her train of thoughts. She now knew what to do, even though most people wouldn't like her decision.  
  
"But you love your job!" The words sprung up in her thoughts, but she refused to let them bother her.  
  
It was a pity to leave the serene Balamb when she didn't even buy anything, but she needed to talk to headmaster Cid. This was more important than a salad. Standing up from the bench, she walked to where her car was parked, and got in.  
  
Was she ready to do this? Quistis shut her cerulean eyes and breathed deeply. She knew in the back of her mind this was what she wanted. She turned on the engine and headed back to the Garden.  
  
*)~)*(~(*   
  
She was sitting in the waiting room outside Headmaster Cid's office. Quistis was shooting worried glances at an observant Xu who was watching her across the room.  
  
Maybe she senses something big is going to happen, she thought. Quistis knew Xu was going to follow her into the room and listen to the conversation. She did that whenever she thought something interesting was going to take place. Now that the Shumi were gone, it was Xu's job to advise the headmaster and keep his mischievousness in check.  
  
A student stepped out of the office looking as happy as one could possibly be. Daniel Oposa, she noted, one of the best students in my class, he probably got another letter of commendation, she thought, pleased.  
  
"Quistis, you can go in now." Xu told her.  
  
Like she predicted, Xu followed her into headmaster Cid's office.  
  
The headmaster's office was its usual point between slightly cluttered to a chaotic mess. By going into Cid's office, it was actually quite obvious why Edea wanted one of her own instead of sharing it. Even though everyone loved this man, all the people in the Garden wondered how Cid could organize one of the best armies in the world and still have such an unsystematic office.  
  
Quistis did the usual salute, then sat down on the chair across the desk.  
  
"Headmaster," she said anxiously, "I want to resign my instructor position." She took a deep breath and found herself unable to look at Cid's reaction. She turned her head to Xu.  
  
The girl was sputtering and was having a hard time keeping back her protests.  
  
Quistis turned her sapphire eyes at a coffee spill stain on the carpet. That's been on his carpet for years now, she thought blankly.  
  
It was just a few seconds of silence but it felt much longer. The pin drop saying fit in quite nicely with the moment and Quistis couldn't contain her argument anymore. "Its just that," she started, "after defeating Ultimecia, teaching seemed so dull. I want to become a full-time SeeD again. I never knew much about really being a full SeeD before, even though I teach cadets. I went straight into instructor training right after I graduated. I think I would be much more contented if I went back into being a permanent SeeD." Quistis took a deep breath.  
  
There was another moment of silence and uneasy breathing.  
  
She got one sentence from the headmaster. "You have two weeks left before you can go, enjoy them."  
  
Quistis looked up. She saw something kind and knowing in Cid's warm eyes. He knew why she needed this. He understood.  
  
Something happened that hadn't occurred in a long time: Quistis smiled a true and carefree smile.  
  
Author's note: Well? Whaddya think? Review. I like reviews. :-) 


End file.
